


Spock & Sulu Hanging Out

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image of TOS Spock & Sulu just chilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock & Sulu Hanging Out

" alt="Spock & Sulu Hanging Out" />


End file.
